mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloomers
Atryl (additional art) |date added = April 1, 2015 |duration = 0:31 |voices = Sheila Gagne |genre = |headercolor = #FFFFC3 |headerfontcolor = #FF4747 |headerfontsize = 175%}} My Little Pony Apple Bloomers is an April Fool's Day prank created by fans intended to look like a legitimate Discovery Family commercial, supposedly aired on television, for a new spin-off series that would begin airing on April 31st, 2015. Part of the idea for this commercial came from artwork done by Atryl in 2014, showing the Cutie Mark Crusaders in adventuring clothing, depicted in an anthro style. None of the animations made ever aired on Discovery Family.__TOC__ Crew Voices *Sheila Gagne - Narrator *Currently unknown - Apple Bloom *Archive audio from Friendship is Magic - Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle Other *Director: *Music: *Animators: FantasyBlade and unknown *Editing: *Sound: Transformation BGM from "Heartcatch Precure!" (OST 2 Track 27) Preview video Approximately 12 hours after the first video, a second video was released showing what was supposedly a clip from the upcoming show. Summary Promo video The promo begins with the narrator announcing that Friday, April 31st (a date which does not exist, as April has only 30 days) will be the season premiere of a brand new series, My Little Pony Apple Bloomers. The narrator goes on to state that the series will focus on the Cutie Mark Crusaders, while showing footage from the show, some of which is from Flight to the Finish. The video then shifts to using original animation, showing anthropomorphized forms of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. After this, a hydra walks up a hill, and Apple Bloom declares that she has to save Ponyville. The penultimate shot is of Apple Bloom undergoing a transformation sequence similar to those seen in shows in the "magical girl" anime genre, such as Pretty Cure and Sailor Moon, with the final shot using artwork by Atryl and being composited like the end of official Discovery Family My Little Pony Friendship is Magic promos. Preview video The preview video is done in the same style of clips that were released in preview of the show. It begins in the same place as the clip from the promo featuring the hydra, and Apple Bloom proclaiming that she has to save Ponyville. From there, Apple Bloom activates her transformation sequence, which involves raising her wand, lighting it up, and Scootaloo proclaiming "Apple Bloom, transform!" offscreen. From there, she tosses the wand in the mud so she can transform, and attempts to strip down to her underwear, but has difficulty with the task, much to the seeming confusion of the hydra. Eventually, she is able to get her clothing off and grab her transformation outfit from Sweetie Belle to begin her transformation sequence proper, which is the same as the sequence seen in the promo but with added clips. The clip ends with Apple Bloom standing in stunned silence, as after her transformation sequence, the hydra has turned around and is leaving. Reception Due to being made to look like a legitimate Discovery Family promotion, many fans believed Apple Bloomers to be real and were opposed to its overall concept, citing the video's suggestive content (i.e. Apple Bloom anthropomorphized and undressing). External links *"Official" YouTube channel (defunct) References Category:Fanmade videos